


Fragile Flesh

by belladonawritings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Amputation, Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, Guro, Knotting, M/M, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: For Envy, it’s not just about the sex. It’s about the highs and the lows, the way the body tries to protect itself from its fragile flesh, the human mind at its breaking point. For Envy, it’s about the game - how to play, and how to win. Envy/Archer, noncon guro torture fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, too many trigger warnings to count. Uh, just look at the tags, I guess. Written as a request for a speshul friend.

Envy caught the stirring of the other body in the room out of the corner of his eye, but kept his gaze on the knife that he was sharpening. His captive was waking up – it had certainly taken him long enough – and it was time for the game to begin.

                “Where am I?” came the imperious voice, slurred from unconsciousness. “I –“ The rest of the sentence disappeared into something that was almost a scream, muffled by a bitten lip.

                Envy raised his eyes just enough to look at Frank Archer, slumped against the wall in his bloodstained uniform and bandages wrapped around his face. He grinned. “Would you like a mirror?”

                “What…happened?” Archer tried to raise his arm, then lowered his gaze. “Am I…restrained?”

                “Well, _yeah.”_ Envy snorted. “You’re a violent nutcase.”

                He’d expected some sort of reaction to that, but instead Archer gave a low chuckle, wincing as he tried to move. “Say that to whoever did this.”

                Envy stopped sharpening the knife for a moment. “This?” he asked with a smile. “Very measured reaction, _Colonel._ ”

                “What do you mean?”

                Envy shook his head, and rose to his feet, savouring the feeling of the cold stone against his almost-bare soles. The man was still floating on a cloud of painkillers, he knew that much, but he couldn’t help but scoff at his idiocy. “You got caught right on the edge of the transmutation,” he said conversationally. He stopped once he was standing over the injured man, the shadow from the single oil lamp on the table falling over the soldier.

                _Ex-soldier,_ he corrected mentally with no shortage of satisfaction.

                “What – does that mean?” Archer was trying to keep his steady, amused tone, but Envy could hear the fear growing in his face. It amused him, really, how hard Archer was finding it to keep his composure. _You hate being on the edge? Try being in the middle._

“It means you were devoured, Colonel.” Envy couldn’t stop the wicked smile from spreading across his face. “It means the Stone came for you and you… well. You _sort_ of escaped.”

                There were beads of sweat appearing on Archer’s forehead, and the eyes that had been fixed on the shackle binding one arm to the wall slowly moved over to his other arm – or rather, where it should have been. It was almost completely gone, a few stray shreds of skin dangling from the rough stitches in his shoulder. A little more remained of his leg, about half of his thigh, but the blood was still oozing from between the thick black thread.

                “What did you do to me?” came the horrified response.

 _There we go. That was more the reaction I was expecting._ Envy simply shrugged and flicked some of his hair over his shoulder. “Hmm… put you in command of an invasion everybody knew was a terrible idea, and made you think it was your idea to go charging bullheadedly in? Or are you referring to the fact that you’re now a freak?” His favourite part had to be what Archer _hadn’t_ noticed.

“It _was_ my idea –“

“Don’t lie to yourself.” Envy squatted down, twirling the knife in his hand and watching it flicker between shadow and light. “You were manipulated, Archer, like a good little boy.” Envy pinched Archer’s cheek with his other hand. “Of course, I’d like you a lot more if things had gone a little better to plan.”

Archer opened his mouth with another answer ready, but Envy shoved his hand roughly over his mouth. The knife dropped to the stone with a clatter, and Envy raised his fingers to the element of disfigurement that Archer either hadn’t noticed or was steadfastly ignoring – the torn, burnt eye socket, open almost all the way to his temple, blood still leaking through the bandage that was inexpertly wrapped around his face. Envy tore the bandages away, stroking the damaged flesh lightly at first – then jamming his fingers into the raw socket.

An inhuman sound ripped its way out of Archer’s throat, only slightly muffled by the hand over his lips. Envy cooed at him, fingers working their way in and out of the socket, stimulating the raw nerves over and over again. “Shock is a beautiful drug, isn’t it?” he murmured. “So is pain. Gotta wonder why you lot bother with the artificial shit when you’ve got so much in your own heads.”

Envy moved his hand to push on Archer’s chest, bracing his back against the wall. “Stah…stah…” The half-formed word fell from Archer’s lips, but his mouth was hanging slack, twitching slightly at each movement of Envy’s fingers.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you.” Envy’s pale fingers started tearing at the ruined uniform, and Archer’s one remaining hand jerked desperately at the shackle. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“ _Stop!_ ”

Envy removed his fingers from the empty socket. “Ah, so that’s what you meant. Hmm…” He pretended to consider, then bared his teeth in something that was half grimace, half grin. “ _No._ ” He thrust the blood-covered fingers into Archer’s still-twitching mouth.

“You weren’t supposed to _escape,_ Frank,” Envy continued conversationally, ignoring the frustrated watering of Archer’s eye or the furious look that crossed his face at Envy’s use of his first name. “But you got it into your head that your survival meant more than my master’s plans.” His hand kept working at the tattered uniform, until he ran out of patience and simply tore it away, buttons clattering across the stone floor.

Archer flinched again as his chest met the cold air, and tried to shake his head. Envy didn’t really care. The ‘punishment’ was a pretext – they needed him out of the way, that was true enough – but the truth was devastatingly simple: Envy needed to burn off some energy, and Archer was _there._ He needed to kill. He needed to tear. And the fear on the ex-soldier’s face, the terror taking over someone who had been so reassuredly confident - that was _Envy’s_ drug.

Of course, the expression on Archer’s face before was nothing compared to what his face became a few seconds later – when Envy’s fingers curled into the waistband of his uniform. He bit down on the intrusions in his mouth until Envy pulled them away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Oh, what’s the _matter?”_ Envy grabbed his hair, yanking Archer’s head back and dragging his long tongue over the colonel’s jugular. “Nervous -?”

A booted foot slammed into his chest, sending him sprawling onto the floor. His head collided with the stone, and the world spun –

“I’m more use to you alive than dead,” Archer croaked, the effort of the words obvious with each syllable. “Touch me again and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Oh, well. _Now_ it was personal.

Envy made sure to uncoil himself slowly from the floor, stretching out every sinew, arching his back. “I’ll live,” he said quietly. He pulled off one glove, tossing it aside – then the other. The rest he didn’t bother making a show of, shifting it away. “You likely won’t.”

Archer’s eyes couldn’t move from Envy’s crotch. The fear in them almost made him _laugh._ Humans got so frightened by the simplest things.

Envy reached down, and stroked his finger over the barbs on his cock. “Like them? I’ve been dying to test them out.” He shifted his legs until his knee was pressed against Archer’s chest. “Now open your mouth.”

Archer, of course, refused, turning his head away. Envy sighed. “Stubborn piece of –“ He grabbed a handful of Archer’s hair and dragged his face back forward. “Guess we’re doing this the hard way!” He pinched Archer’s nose closed, and a few moments later, cheeks flushing from both lack of air and humiliation, the soldier’s mouth fell open.

Envy wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, and pushed his head in between Archer’s thin lips. “There we go,” he whispered. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” God, he’d forgotten how _warm_ mouths were. It’d been a while since he’d last let off some steam – if his memory served him well, it’d been another soldier, a woman, back in Central. He hadn’t bothered with her mouth.

A tear slipped from Archer’s one remaining eye, a trickle of blood sliding from the empty cavity that mirrored it. Envy felt himself stiffen even _more_ at that. Sick, maybe, but everybody had their turn-ons. He pushed himself a little further into Archer’s throat. The soft tissue fought against him, trying to force him back out, but his grip on the colonel’s hair and the stone wall behind his victim’s head meant he was going to win, no matter what.

Archer’s bloodshot eye flickered up to him as another inch slid in. He could see the bulge starting to appear in Archer’s neck now, although this clearly wasn’t his first time sucking cock – he was breathing steadily through his nose, jaw holding carefully in place. His eye betrayed his terror though, dilated pupil shaking.

A groan escaped from Envy’s lips as the rest of his shaft slipped into Archer’s throat. The colonel’s body was still fighting him, choking against the intrusion, but Archer was well-trained enough to keep control. What a pleasant change.

Envy braced himself against the wall, grabbed an even tighter hold of Archer’s hair and yanked himself almost all the way out. The backwards-facing barbs did their work, and a piercing, muffled scream rose from below, cut off a second later as Envy slammed himself home again. Something warm trickled down Envy’s leg, and he didn’t have to glance down to know it was blood from Archer’s tortured mouth. But he looked anyway, and watched Archer’s fingernails dig red half-moons into his palm, wrist straining against the cruel iron manacle.

“Poor baby. Kimbley’s cock didn’t hurt so much, did it?”

Archer’s teeth tried to close around him in spite. Envy responded by speeding up his thrusts, holding Archer’s head still as he used his mouth. The wet, sticky sensation got stronger – Envy had no doubt that his thighs were coated with red by now – and then, the feeling of something giving way under his sharp thrusts –

Envy pressed his forehead against the wall, slowing and stilling his movement and forcing himself to hold on, just a little bit longer. Archer’s mouth was wonderful, but he knew what he wanted. Although – Archer had stopped fighting a while ago.

Envy lowered his hand to the base of his cock, leaning back and gazing at Archer’s face. Still alive – for now – but his eye had glazed over, tears streaming down his face and mingling with the blood that coated his chin and chest.

Slowly, Envy pulled himself out of Archer’s destroyed mouth. He could see what that sensation had been now – some of the skin on the burnt side of his face had given way, splitting at the corner of his lips. Something almost like sympathy flickered in Envy’s chest, but the throbbing in his groin overtook it quickly enough.

Envy lowered onto his knees, stroking himself and then raising his gory hand to the good side of Archer’s face. The man flinched away, gaze refocusing on Envy and filling with fear. _Excellent, you poor broken bitch –_

“Did that hurt?” Envy said in a gentle voice, laying his fingers on the bare skin, ignoring Archer’s pained whine, ignoring anything but the power he had over him. God, he felt drunk on it. _You’re mine. Mine, mine, mine,_ he exulted.

The game wasn’t over yet.

Archer trembled, pride and devastation warring – then with a choked sob, he closed his remaining eye. “S-sorry,” he whimpered, the word only half-formed by his torn mouth. Envy could see his tongue struggling through the tear in his cheek, scratched and cut by the barbs. “’m…sorry…”

Envy smiled, and moved his hand to the shackles, fingers tightening around the chain. “Good boy.” He snapped the chain, and Archer moved his hand away with another sob at his sudden, unexpected freedom. Envy let the relief sink in, let Archer’s quiet crying begin to subside into barely-audible sighs –

-and only then, he grabbed his ankles, dragging him across the floor until he was on his back. Envy tore at the ruined uniform pants, watching Archer’s face crumple in quiet desperation as whatever privacy he’d had left was taken away. He didn’t waste much time on Archer’s limp cock, running his tongue over the soft shaft as his fingers moved down to rub against his puckered entrance, pushing and pushing until the ring of muscle gave way –

“Please,” whimpered Archer.

“Please what?” Envy gave Archer’s cock a mocking kiss, then leaned over him, other hand touching the ruined stump of his arm.

“Please – mercy –“

Envy laughed, squeezing the bleeding stump until Archer’s face contorted in pain again. “This from _you?_ That’s hilarious.” He rested his weight on Archer, moving his fingers and positioning his barbed cock against his victim’s entrance. Then, he pressed his lips close to Archer’s ear. “You’ve never shown anybody mercy in your life.”

He reached down to pull Archer’s legs further apart, then thrust his entire length into him with a sudden, sharp movement. A piercing scream shot from Archer’s throat, but Envy didn’t bother covering his mouth again. It wasn’t like anybody would come to help him. Instead, he wrapped his red fingers around Archer’s throat, caressing his jugular, feeling how his Adam’s apple bobbed and twitched with every stifled sob.

“You’ve never been fucked before, have you?” He moved his hips away, another cry leaving Archer’s mouth as the barbs tore and caught inside him. “Funny. I always thought ‘dog of the military’ was a little more literal.”

Envy let the base of his cock bulge outward, and then, biting down on Archer’s shoulder, pushed himself in again. His new, pulsing knot pressed against the tight, bleeding hole – and then, with a sudden give, slipped inside.

Archer had stopped screaming. Instead, he was biting his lip, tears still streaming over his flushed face – but it was only small whimpers now, like a beaten puppy.

Envy’s hips were moving of their own accord now, knot sliding more and more easily in and out, coated with fresh blood. He’d probably torn him open down here too, but that was part of the fun – and so was watching the light in Archer’s eye change and dim. The whimpers were turning into moans – and between them, pressed against Envy’s flat stomach, Archer’s cock was hardening.

“Slut,” he growled into the colonel’s ear. Hardly a colonel anymore – hardly _human._ Then he moved his mouth to the empty eyesocket, pushing his tongue into the fleshy hole that had been left behind, devouring every trace of blood he could find. The moans, still stifled, slowly dissolved into gasps of pleasure. Archer’s mind was gone – Envy could feel it in the wanton way he pressed up against Envy’s cock, the way his leg circled his back – pain blocked out for pleasure as a last resort, brain firing as many endorphins as it could spare to save Archer’s life.

Envy rocked his hips harder against him, the tension in his stomach that had been there since the start of the game winding and coiling and rising in him like a flood. _Animal, yes, he’s an animal now and so am I, that’s how the game works, that’s how you play,_ and the taste of Archer’s blood sat in the back of his throat, his tongue still winding in and out of the empty hole in his face, and then lengthening, thickening –

Archer’s hand darted up to the back of Envy’s head, and suddenly their mouths were together, Archer’s blood and spit flowing onto his tongue, tortured lips tearing themselves apart even more on Envy’s sharp teeth.

The orgasm hit him out of nowhere – suddenly everything was tight and hot and he was knotted deep inside Archer’s ass, the bundle of flesh throbbing to the time of Archer’s jackrabbiting heartbeat. Envy was trembling now, and he rested himself on Archer’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

Archer was starting to pass out – blood loss, Envy guessed. He grabbed his victim’s hair one last time, and slapped him awake. “Who do you belong to?” he asked.

Archer’s pupils were so large and dilated that Envy could barely see his irises. “I – I –“ He fumbled it out from between his ragged lips. “I belong to you.” And then he smiled, gorestained teeth dark red in his monstrous face.

Envy laughed, then pressed his hand against Archer’s mouth and nose. It took barely more than a few seconds for the consciousness in Archer’s eyes to disappear, although his heart still fluttered against Envy’s chest. Still beating. Still alive.

Envy slowly, groaningly, got to his feet. The doctors would be along soon. They’d stem the blood loss, fix the wounds, perhaps even find some way to make him functional again.

His mind, though…

Envy smiled down at Archer. “Your mind belongs to me now.” And still riding the high, still letting the bliss of it all dissipate, he left – and locked the door behind him. There was no point in tempting fate.


End file.
